


Beginning of a Promise

by Gunsuya_Suou



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsuya_Suou/pseuds/Gunsuya_Suou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Jun, a date at peace diner, and a silent promise.</p><p>"They didn't need to say their goodbye in words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A big thankyou to the artist of the wonderful artwork that inspired this piece; featured here http://bossy-becky.tumblr.com/post/125891235497/jjust-guys-being-dudes

Jun’s favorite part of school was when it ended. He’d packed up all his things five minutes before the bell had rung, then was out the door the second it did. Even the relief of being out of class didn’t shake off his feelings of fatigue, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Until he saw Tatsuya out the front of the school.

He seemed nervous, flicking his lighter, staring down at it intently, before his eyes darted over the crowd of students emerging out of Kasugayama. It didn’t take long for his and Jun’s eyes to meet. Tatsuya’s shoulder’s hunched, and he gave a stiff wave.  
With a newfound spring in his step and a grin he could not shake, Jun came over to Tatsuya.

“Sorry to surprise you like this,” Tatsuya greeted clutching his lighter, “But, uh, would you want to head out somewhere? If you have plans though its fine.” Before he’d even finished speaking Jun was climbing on his bike telling him,

“You can surprise me any day.” Tatsuya have a relied smile, and put his lighter back into his jacket pocket. 

“Where would you like to go?” he asked but Jun could see right through him,

“You already have a place in mind, so go there. I trust your judgment,” Tatsuya flashed him a small tender smile before putting on his helmet. They’d only been dating for a week and yet they were so comfortable with each other, like they’d been going out for years.

Jun wrapped his arms around Tatsuya and thought he felt his breathing become uneven for a moment before he started the engine and drove through Sumaru.

He felt the dullest of surprise when Tatsuya pulled up at Peace Diner. He flicked back the visor on his helmet and looked back asking,

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jun hugged him tighter and assured him,

“I’m happy if you’re happy,” before adding with sly grin, “but I pick next time.” Tatsuya shrugged, showing that he thought that was fair even without saying it. He pulled off his helmet, his hair frizzed and messy from it. After they got off the bike Tatsuya caught his reflection in the glass, and Jun did his best to help him by standing up the very tips of his toes to runs his hands through Tatsuya’s hair.

Tatsuya bent down, staring into his eyes before surprising him with a little kiss on his nose.

“What if someone sees?” Jun asked giggling.

Tatsuya snorted, kissed him again, and then wrapped his arm around Jun’s shoulders as they entered into the greasy burger joint.

There was hardly anyone there, but they still got a few odd looks. Jun just focused on Tatsuya though. He ordered nothing but a salad and a peace shake which caused the cashier to side eye him a bit, but not as much as they did when Tatsuya ordered six Big Peace Burgers and two Peace Shakes. 

Jun flashed him a look to ask if he was serious, Tatsuya gave him a stern nod.

They found a little booth in the corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes. Jun picked at his salad, and twisted the plastic fork absent mindedly between his fingers. His focus rested solely on Tatsuya, and he stared over lovingly, more grateful than he could ever put into words for any chance to spend time with him.

Meanwhile Tatsuya was staring lovingly at his Peace Burgers and shoving them down his throat like his life depended on it.

Jun rolled his eyes, and rested his chin in his hand. He tapped Tatsuya’s leg gently with his foot then looked away innocently.

Tatsuya stopped mid bite and stared for a moment, taken aback by Jun’s radiant presence. Jun couldn’t help but think, “now that’s more like it”, and looked back at him and gave a sweet smile. Tatsuya’s cheeks went bright red, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Jun for a second. 

They didn’t need to speak to carry on a conversation. Jun teased him by asking Tatsuya if he’d forgotten how cute he was by giving a little hair flick. Tatsuya respond with definitive no by taking a hand off his burgers and reaching for one of Jun’s own. They continued to converse through action and expression while Jun delicately picked at his salad and Tatsuya wolfed down his burgers one handed while never taking his eyes off Jun. It was a feat that would be impressive of he didn’t slamming burgers into the side of his face, and at one point, even his forehead.

It made Jun giggle, and after a while, it seemed Tatsuya did it deliberately just to see him laugh.

After he’d finished pigging out Tatsuya gave his face a thorough wipe, before drunk on love and sentimentality he did something quite bold. He lifted up Jun’s hand and kissed it tenderly. He tensed up immediately afterwards, realizing what he’d done, and looked apologetically at Jun.

Jun couldn’t stop smiling though, leaning over the table to give Tatsuya a tender kiss on the lips.

They didn’t need to give their goodbye in words, their hugging, their kissing, and their longing appreciative looks did it all for them. In the end it wasn’t really a goodbye though, merely a promise to do it all again tomorrow.

And Jun could leave class without an ounce of weariness in his body knowing Tatsuya was waiting for him.


End file.
